


Hunger

by NannaSally



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: hungry





	

A painful feeling, right in the middle of the body. Just in the one spot, no sign of damage, no sign of injury – but a pain none the less.

A pain that starts small but grows, grows to overwhelm all other sensations. No longer able to appreciate the beauty of the day, the friendliness of the other people sitting and talking nearby. No longer able to bear the scents wafted on the air.

Irritation becomes anger. Strength becomes fatigue. Resolve becomes anxiety. Courage becomes fear. Hope becomes despair.

Whose stupid idea was it to go on a diet, anyway?

Mine.


End file.
